


Games with a Madman

by HypnoticNurse



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Gen, Just plain old crazy, Kidnapping, Monologue, Narcissism, Schizophrenia, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypnoticNurse/pseuds/HypnoticNurse
Summary: Someone didn't stick around to participate in the games, and there are consequences.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Games with a Madman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jayalaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayalaw/gifts).



> A little ode to classic Dagur.
> 
> A gift to my friend because she's a Dagur fan and for her unending support to just write a little bit each day.

His head rang with the sound of a thousand war hammers striking. Everything was blurry and he couldn’t hear anything.

Growling, he willed his arms to push against the ground. His vision swam with the vortex of the world before him. Green trees sat sideways, blue sky dangled below, and he hung off the ground like a bat. 

“Heh… heh heh heh HA HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!”

“OH, WHAT A MARVELOUS SENSATION!”

Turning with a stumble back to his guest, he stopped and found he was gone. 

“Where-”

Lumbering towards the tree where his special invitee was supposed to be, he fell over landing on his back. Clenching his jaw, the rage ignited in his veins.

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” 

His howl reverberated through the small forest as he jerked his head side to side, no clear distinction to where his guest went. 

“IT’S A SMALL ISLAND! I WILL FIND YOU!!”

After hours of searching, sweating, tired, and thirsty he found his way back to where he had planned all the  _ FUN _ for his special guest!

“Uuuuuugggghhhhh it would have been the best way to get to know one another! I ask a question, you would have answered”, he gestured to the bare tree, “and if I didn’t like what you said I would have broken something! Nothing major, maybe a finger to start...well maybe your toes. You do  _ like _ to mess around in the smithy and if I broke your fingers you wouldn’t be able to make anything for ME! And, I mean I could take whatever I want but it would have been something made by you for me, and isn’t that what friends do?!”

He paced back and forth in front of the tree, kicking away pieces of dirt and shattered rock. 

“Now, now now now now now now I HAVE TO FUCKING START OVER!!! All because YOU couldn’t follow the rules!” Jerking to a halt, he scratched at his patchwork facial hair. “Did I explain the rules?”

Shrugging his shoulders, he began pacing again.

“I mean… do you even know the effort I put into this?” His arms flailed around, “I had to find a place close enough to sail, that not many people knew about, because it made killing them easier, and don’t even get me started on kidnapping you off of your island. I mean, I know you lot had dragons to worry over until you apparently ‘killed’ the big one somehow, but that doesn’t mean you should let your patrols go slack. I practically sailed right into your harbor. Heh heh heh hehehehehehe. I was going to thank your dad for making that the easiest part. AND I had to get you away from that toothpick of a blonde. GODS are you two attached at the hip or something?!”

Stopping in front of the tree, a light breeze pushed the leaves and caressed his face like the hand of an enemy dying on his blade.

“It really was a lot of work”, the words barely whispered as his shoulders slumped from the weight of failing. 

“Now I’m stuck here until one of our patrols comes by, I didn’t even know you knew how to sail.”

Dragging his feet, he slowly trudged to the coast where his vessel was supposed to be waiting.

“I’m kinda impressed. You were always a twig, I mean a practical fishbone but you outwitted me. Somehow you caused the explosion, cut your ropes with a blade I didn’t find on you and, between you and me, I checked everywhere and man do you like your baths. You’re squeaky clean. Then suddenly, I was unconscious and you hobbled your nonexistent ass down to the boat, that I carried you from because you were still out of it after... And you pushed it out to sea and are now heading back home. Just impressive. Just-”

He walked into something solid.

He stared and then, “Ha ha haaa, hahahahahahahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

His knuckles split open against the hull of his boat as he pummeled the side over and over. Sharp stings and blood splatter only fueled his fury at this impossible situation. His screams echoed out of the water. Cold seawater washed over his boots, pausing his frenzied blows.

“GODSDAMMIT! I hate getting my boots wet.” Shaking his head, he walked around to the front of the small ship and began pushing it back into the water. With much grunting and straining, the ship began floating and with one more push, he hopped aboard and grabbed an oar. Pushing the boat around, he got it to start floating out to open water.

Furrowing his brows, he looked down at his bleeding hands. “Now how did that happen?”

Leaning over the boat, he washed his hands and smiled at the burning sting of saltwater on the open wounds.

“See this was something we could have shared. After questions and broken bones, I’m sure there would have been some punches, maybe a few cuts from my knife and then we come down to the shore, I toss you in the water, and we both have a good time at you flinching. BUT YOU HAD TO DISAPPEAR INTO THIN A-”

He froze as the moments before the world erupted came back. The whistle of a Nightfury, turning to see the black beast with a waif of a screaming valkyrie astride its back. Purple light exploded and he was thrown back. There was something else…

_ “HICCUP! Oh gods, are you okay?” _

_ “Yeah… he wrecked my peg leg. Can you help me get on Toothless?” _

_ “Astrid, no!” _

_ “He deserves it!” _

_ “He’s not worth it. Come on” _

Dagur stood up and walked to the prow of his vessel and cast his gaze towards Berk.

“Oh, Hiccup. You’ve been keeping such secrets from me. You have a dragon. You have a dragon to ride. And your friend can ride. They’re keeping you from me. They’re keeping us apart. I’m not worth it? Oh, dear dear Hiccup. You’re so misguided. There are distractions blinding you from me. I’ll have to just take care of that, won’t I? Yes, yes yes yes yes. Don’t worry Hiccup, I’m coming back and this time I’ll just burn everyone and everything so nothing can get between us. I know what we have is unique, it’s something I only ever felt with my dead sister. I guess that makes you my brother.”

Giggles trickled out of his mouth at the thought.

“Of course! I can’t believe I just now got it!”

He inhaled and screamed out into the night.

“I’M COMING, BROTHER! I WILL KILL YOUR DRAGON AND FRIENDS! I AM COMING!”

Maniacal laughter pierced through the night, and Hiccup shivered against Astrid’s back as ice ran up his back.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot came to me after seeing a slew of Dagcup artwork and fics, specifically around Canon Dagur and Hiccup. If that's your thing, cool and keep enjoying it. For me, canon Dagur getting ahold of Hiccup would be beyond disastrous. Dagur is a cocktail of mental health disorders shoved into a way too small container. Said container explodes, frequently and to Hiccup's detriment. Originally this isn't what I had planned on writing, but it is what came out. I suppose I was shooting for a reminder and warning about someone as unstable as Dagur getting the object of their obsession is not good. In any sense.   
> With that, I hope y'all enjoyed the little dip into Dagur original.   
> Stay safe, and wear a mask!


End file.
